Meet Milo
by Smidjett
Summary: Alanna is confused. She thinks she loves George Cooper, but then the mysterious Milo shows up. For now, the rating is way too high, but better safe than sorry. It might change to R ventually though. No Flames Please!
1. Enter Milo

This is a fic I wanted to start about Alanna, but I don't want it to turn into the average story. I think it will be a Alanna/George or a Alanna/some random guy from another country. I hate angst, so there won't be any of it in my story.  
  
Author's note: None of the characters you recognize belong to me, there will be some that actually do, so if you want t o use them, just review me and tell me and I will definitely let you.  
  
Alanna was sitting in her room, still slightly in shock from the broken bones and various other injuries that she had just had healed. From this day forward, I am going to start practicing my healing. Healers were amazing people and could work wonders, but there was only so much they could do. Alanna, while on a mission for the crown had come upon a group of bandits settling down for the night. She had tried to back her horse away quietly enough that they couldn't hear her, but lo and behold, they did. They grabbed their weapons and viciously started attacking Alanna, Moonlight, and Faithful. Just when Alanna was about to lose the fight, a cloaked figure joined the fray. She noticed that he fought with his feel as much as with his weapons.  
Alanna, lying on the ground, fighting for her consciousness was lifted onto a saddle. That was the last straw, she passed out cold. The hooded figure tied Moonlight's lead to his horse so he could carry the unconscious girl. He looked down into her face and realized that not only was she an amazing fighter, she was also the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.  
The next thing Alanna realized, she was laying in her bed in her room at the palace. A strange man was sitting beside her, sound asleep. She tried to jump u, but realized that a) it hurt too much to breathe, much less move, and b) she was only wearing her night shirt under the blankets. She tried to speak, but it felt like there was a 10 pound weight on her chest. She looked down at her chest and realized that there was a 10 pound cat on her chest. "Cat, you are so going on a diet."  
The stranger kept his eyes closed the entire time, but he was listening to every word, every move. Finally he rubbed his eyes as if he had been asleep a long time, and opened them. "Good try, but I learned from the best, I know you weren't asleep" Alanna said with a sigh. "Now can you please tell me who you are before I have to find Lightening to get it out of you," she said in as pleasant a voice as possible.  
  
A/N: sorry it was so short, but I'll try to upload more today or tomorrow! Please, please review! 


	2. What just happened here?

A/N: Same as always! No one you recognize belongs to me.  
  
"My name is Milo, and I am an alcoholic" he replied. "Actually, I am from The Copper Isles- hence the skin color."  
"You know, I know someone who you would get a long with beautifully! You're both smart asses!"  
"Ouch, she bites!"  
~Here I am with a hot, no wait scratch that, gorgeous boy sitting in my room, with me wearing a nightshirt and little else, and I'm FIGHTING with him!~  
"Ok, I can tell we got off on the wrong foot, so lets start over" she said with a smile. Her lip re-split, so the young man handed her a handkerchief. At their hands touched, Alanna felt a shock run through her body. ~Well that's exciting!~  
"Ok, I'll start. What is a stunning girl like you doing, knowing how to fight like you were?" ~Stunning? Ok maybe in my dreams, but the magic 8 ball says no!~ "Well, for starters, 'stunning' isn't the most common way to describe me, but thank you none the less. And second of all, I am the realm's only female knight, and I needed to fight both ways to protect myself from sexist pages and squires. Would you mind going into the other room so I can get dressed?" "Well, I was thinking how much I liked you this way, but I suppose I'll have to give in and let you change." Alanna sneered at him and waited until he left the room. As she tried to stand up out of bed, her injured leg gave way and she collapsed to the floor. She was determined not to let out a sound, but Milo had heard the thump of her hitting the ground from the other room.  
"You ok?" he queried from the other room.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine" grunted Alanna. Maybe. Eventually, she tried to rise again, but still couldn't make it.  
"I give up! Come help me!" she yelled, disgusted with herself for giving in to the pain. He came running in, quickly enough that Alanna knew he had been silently waiting for her call. As he gently lifted her, he couldn't help but give a smart-assed comment, "Now, why in the world should this seem familiar?" Alanna punched him in the shoulder, hard enough to shut him up, but not hard enough to bruise his skin.  
He placed her on the bed, kissed her forehead and left the room quickly. ~What in the world was that for? We just met!~ I don't know, but from the way you're blushing, I should think you liked it replied Faithful. A/N like I said before, sorry I wrote such a short chapter, but please review anyways! 


End file.
